


Burn

by theinklingsoftime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Going down with the ship, Hidden Feelings, dating and drama etc, dont know how to tag, more pining Valki but there's the thor x valkyrie too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinklingsoftime/pseuds/theinklingsoftime
Summary: A love triangle is only a love triangle to one person.





	Burn

He’s fifteen, nearing sixteen, when his brother finally gets a steady girlfriend.

Her name is long and hard to spell- _Brunnhilde di Valkyrie_ , her _Grapes of Wrath_ essay says in 12.5 Times New Roman font, thrown haphazardly on the kitchen table.

He hides on the first landing, _The Odyssey_ forgotten in his lap, watching her and Thor play Mario Kart together in the living room from behind the stair rail.

She lets out something akin to a battle cry when she wins, and tackles his brother, both of them laughing as they tumble on the shag rug.

And then-

It’s still.

They’re close, and Loki can’t see, so he peers through the railing, eyes squinting, just as-

He can’t tell who moves first, but their lips are suddenly touching, and his hands are in her hair, and someone is moaning, and-

Loki’s stomach clenches for some reason.

* * *

He doesn’t like this-this _Valkyrie_.

He has a weird feeling in gut when he’s around her-her presence is like that feeling you get, when you stand too close to a fire, and it’s so warm and just about burning-

_someone’s going to get burned_

_he doesn’t know who yet_

_but he’ll bet his life someone will_

* * *

She hangs at their house-a lot.

She’s cocky, too-enough to rival his bastard of a brother.

He seethes in silence.

_jealousy?_

_um i don’t know her_

It’s concern.

 _That’s all,_ he tells himself as he watches them from his window, lying on a hammock together.

_he can see their hands intertwined from up here_

* * *

His brother invites her over on Thanksgiving-her parents are on vacation, she tells them over the turkey.

Needed a break, she says as she eats some stuffing.

_he needs a break, dammit_

And so when the cranberry sauce comes around, it _accidentally_ slips from his hands and onto her lap.

It teeters, but she catches it, face creasing when she sees the stain on her white shirt.

“Oh, Val, shit-,” Thor begins to say, but she waves him off.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She says good-naturedly, but he can feel a shift in the mood.

“You can use one of my shirts.” His brother offers, and she beams.

“Thanks.”

Loki can see her squeeze his hand, and he tries his best not to crush his napkin.

“Here, I can show you-,”

“Thor, you need to get the television set up.” Their father interrupts. “I want to see if the game is on yet. Loki, show Brunnhilde where the laundry is.”

He’s stormy as he pushes open the door to the laundry room- _stupid, stupid, stupid-_ when a tanned hand grabs his shirt and pins him to the wall.

“What the hell is your problem with me?” She spits.

He’s breathing heavy. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Save it, you little shit. You’ve been nothing but a little bitch to me ever since Thor and I started hanging out, so what have I done to you? Tell me. Please.” And the last word is….almost pleading.

His lips crash down on hers.

_and he can finally feel the burn_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Find me on Tumblr @theinklingsoftime.


End file.
